


wrong number

by peachtay



Series: akaken week 2021~ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, there's texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: Akaashi should really wear his glasses when he's trying to read phone numbers from a crumbled napkin, but maybe it's for the best that he didn't.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: akaken week 2021~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> day two of akaken week!! I chose wrong number from the prompt. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless~

Akaashi was no stranger to being hit on during the rare occasions he actually left the house. Sometimes Bokuto would drag him out to a random bar or club, just to get him out of the house and usually he didn’t mind it much. The people who hit on him were usually nice enough, if a bit tipsy. He’d heard many cheesy pickup lines and sometimes he’d even hit back with one of his own if he’d had enough to drink. What Akaashi was a stranger to, however, was being the person who was doing the initiating. 

Across the bar that he and Bokuto frequented more than the others due to it’s more relaxed atmosphere, he spotted a cute blonde guy with a taller raven haired guy who was also cute, but he was more Bokuto’s speed. As if he felt eyes on him, the cute blonde looked up at him, a bit of what Akaashi hoped was curiosity in his eyes. Suddenly and without warning, his mind started to go at 100 miles per hour and he gave a small smile before looking away. Holy shit, his eyes were beautiful. Was the taller guy his boyfriend? He really hoped he wasn’t being rude or creepy, he was only looking for a moment before the other male looked up. Bokuto nudged Akaashi slightly and he gave his best friend a startled look from being shaken out of his own thoughts, that look quickly turned into being more panicked when he heard why Bokuto nudged him.

“Cutie at 5 o’clock,” he said quietly, discreetly glancing in the direction he meant because that definitely was not Akaashi’s 5 o’clock. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be forward, but… are you two together?” They both looked up and Akaashi didn’t know how to feel when the light chestnut eyes were looking right at him. He fought the urge to look slightly disappointed, i mean, this guy was also really cute. Maybe he was here for Bokuto anyways.

“No, we’re each other’s wing men,” Bokuto answered with a grin thrown in Akaashi’s way, he recognized the slightly flirty tone in his best friend’s voice. Please let this man be here for him because if he’s not then Bokuto will definitely not let Akaashi hear the end of it for the next two days at least.

“I’m Kuroo, and that’s my buddy Kenma,” he glanced over at the table he had come from. “Uh… “ Kuroo started, eyes going from Bokuto back to Akaashi and he mentally cursed him for what he already knew was about to come out of his mouth. “Mind if I sit next to you?” he asked, a bit shy for someone as attractive as he was, but Akaashi nodded anyways, glancing from the seat up to Kuroo. He could already feel Bokuto’s dejected mood from beside him radiating off of him in waves and hoped that he didn’t click with Kuroo at all and could ease his moody best friend’s mind.

Except that would be too perfect and Akaashi was feeling the napkin Kuroo wrote his number down on weigh his pocket down like a fucking brick. Bokuto held his mood just fine the rest of the night, they weren’t there that much longer, only for Kuroo and Akaashi to actually sort of hit it off, but the second the cool air hit their faces from outside the bar… 

“IT’S NOT FAIR, HE’S NOT EVEN YOUR TYPE!” Bokuto pouted, leaning against Akaashi’s side as they began to walk the short distance to their apartment and Akaashi couldn’t help but to laugh a bit, putting his arm around his best friend for comfort. A few times during their conversation, Akaashi’s eyes would look up almost on their own and find honey eyes looking back at him almost every time. He brushed it off as the other man, who Kuroo called Kenma, just looking to see if his friend was alright. However, he never saw Kenma looking at Kuroo or even Bokuto, only him. A small blush that wasn’t from the few drinks he had brushed over his cheeks and in a moment of softness he pulled Bokuto a little closer for no particular reason. This immediately made the gray haired man look up at him, his own face slightly concerned. 

“Everything okay ‘Kaashi?” he asked, rubbing Akaashi’s arm. His eyes were so big and round, so golden and somehow despite them being in their 20’s and far from it, so innocent. 

“You look like an owl,” he said simply, which made Bokuto laugh loud and earnestly. He felt the weight of the napkin in his pocket get a little lighter.

The next day around lunch time, he decided to go ahead and text Kuroo. He asked Bokuto if it was really okay and he seemed to genuinely not mind, saying something about a blonde he was texting on and off anyways. His mind automatically thought of Kenma, but he knew that’s not who Bokuto was talking about and it made him blush slightly. _I really have to stop thinking about him_ , he thought before quickly grabbing the coffee his best friend graciously made for him and dashing out of the door with the napkin from last night in his bag. Akaashi had decided to go to a local cafe for lunch instead of eating at his desk or running home to grab something. But as he looked at the napkin that he thought looked fine this morning, it looked like it’d been through the ringer. Reaching for his glasses in his coat pocket, he froze when he realized that he left them at his desk. With an annoyed squint, he read the numbers on the napkin and even checked it twice before sending a quick text.

**Akaashi** : _Hey Kuroo-san! This is Akaashi from last night at the bar, I hope your day is going well!_ 💕

He reminded himself that Kuroo was very attractive and nice and they’d get on well. He’d been single for a while, not really wanting to take anyone he met at the bars or clubs, or anywhere really, seriously. There was no harm in seeing where things could go with Kuroo. Akaashi was about to text Bokuto when suddenly they were calling his name to pick up his food at the counter and he wanted to enjoy his lunch so he pocketed his phone and decided to not worry about whether he was going to get a text back or not. 

After lunch his day became so busy, he forgot he even had a phone until Bokuto called him on his way home from work and asked what they should have for dinner. They typically got home around the same time and ate dinner together and it always would destress Akaashi to hear his best friend rant or become so animated about his daily adventures, just to escape his own mind for a few minutes. They both agreed it was probably a burger and fries kind of night and Akaashi agreed to pick them something up on his way, he was closer to one of their favorite spots anyways. While he was waiting on their order to be ready, he decided to check his messages, when he saw he had multiple missed texts.

**Kuroo** : _Hey Akaashi, this is Kuroo! Kenma gave me your number. Our numbers are pretty similar so sorry for the confusion! Hope you’re not working too hard_ 💘

**Kenma** : _This is actually Kenma, maybe Kuroo gave you my number by mistake? I gave him your number_

Akaashi stared at the texts, he threw the napkin away so there was no way to double check now that his glasses were on, but that 37 at the end of the phone number on the napkin must’ve actually been a 85. He felt himself get a little embarrassed at the mix up as he texted them both back. 

**Akaashi** : _Sorry Kenma! Thank you for giving Kuroo-san my number, I wasn’t wearing my glasses and got your numbers mixed up_ 😅

**Akaashi** _: It’s okay Kuroo-san! I’m about to have dinner now, talk soon?_

And so what if he texted Kenma back first? It’s not like anyone was keeping track. And so what if he was slightly more nervous to text Kenma? He was a new person so that’s only normal for him to feel a little nervous to text him. On the walk home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and so what if he hoped it was Kenma? 

Matters only became worse over the next few weeks as he texted Kenma about random things more and more and dodged Kuroo at every turn. There wasn’t anything wrong with Kuroo, he just wasn’t Kenma. And he told Bokuto as much once he asked why Kuroo texted him asking why Akaashi was ignoring him all the time. Of course Bokuto wasn’t going to tell Kuroo that, especially since they’ve slowly gotten closer themselves. And perhaps that was all Akaashi’s doing. The night he got home when they had burgers for dinner, Akaashi texted Kenma the entire night, so much so that Bokuto snatched his phone away at one point so he’d pay attention to him. The next morning he sent Kuroo a good morning text as if nothing had happened and when Kuroo texted back, he saw a golden opportunity.

**Kuroo** : _Good morning Akaashi!_ 🌞 _I hope your dinner was good~_

 _Y_ _ou said you were an editor, right? Have you worked with anyone famous yet? I can’t imagine how cool that must be!_

**Akaashi** : _It was wonderful, thank you Kuroo-san! Yes, I have worked with a few, but sadly I can’t discuss those._

 _My favorite person to work with, however, is Bokuto-san_ 🤍

**Kuroo** : _Hold on, Bokuto-san??? Your roommate?? I had no idea!!_

**Akaashi** : _He’s in the early stages of writing a volleyball manga, it’s very good!!_

_Here’s his number, he’ll tell you all about it._

And just like that, the frequency of him seeing Kuroo’s contact name in his notifications was less and less. They never really said rather this relationship was going to be platonic or otherwise, so Akaashi didn’t feel too bad about ignoring his texts every now and again and never seeing him again. But as him and Bokuto grew closer, he hoped that Kuroo would just move on to Bokuto and leave him to text Kenma. He smiled to himself as he thought about the blonde, thankful no one was around to see him. Yesterday they actually met up for the first time, both of their schedules permitting them the time for a lunch date. Akaashi was a little embarrassed to admit how nervous he was to see Kenma again after the constant flirting they were constantly doing over text and the occasional facetime. Usually he moved slowly in relationships, opting to feel out the other person thoroughly, but the second they saw each other for their lunch date... Akaashi found himself leaning in for a kiss and he wasn’t surprised to feel Kenma pulling him in even closer. Both men were wearing matching soft smiles on their faces. That night, neither one of them could put their phones down and Bokuto gave up on asking Akaashi anything important, making him agree to have lunch so they could have a real conversation.

“Geez, must be nice to have _two_ guys fawning over you,” he grumbled on his way out the door, and at that Akaashi looked up. He felt his heart kind of sting dully, glancing back down to his phone and then to his best friend’s retreating back. Was Kuroo still interested in him? It made him feel sort of guilty to be so into Kenma, not for Kuroo’s sake, but for Bokuto. He thought he’d just shake Kuroo off without having a direct conversation, but if it would help Bokuto… he’d do it. Couldn’t this guy get the hint? Plus he’s sure Bokuto had dropped enough hints plus they were the ones texting all the time? What the hell did he even want from Akaashi at this point? With a sigh, he scrolled to click on he and Kuroo’s text messages. 

**Akaashi** : _Kuroo-san, are you busy? Can we talk for a moment?_

**Kuroo** _: Hey Akaashi! Yeah, I’m free. What’s up?_

Words of his best friend reminding him not to be so blunt rang in his mind as he typed out the “I’m not interested in you romantically” and he backspaced, opting to ask a question instead.

**Akaashi** _: Are you interested in Bokuto-san?_

**Kuroo** _: I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.._

_We’ve been talking a lot since you gave me his number. I’ve started to sort of, have feelings for him. I should’ve said something, I'm sorry._

Akaashi had no idea he was even holding onto that breath. 

**Akaashi** _: That’s perfectly fine, Kuroo-san. Actually, I’m interested in Kenma so this works out._

**Kuroo** _: Ah, so that’s who he’s been texting! He wouldn’t tell me_ 😅

 _Good for you two! I hope we can stay friends? I enjoy our conversations… when you actually text me back._ 😐

**Akaashi** _: I’m sorry Kuroo-san_ 😭 _Yes, of course we can!_

 _I promise now that we have a clear understanding, we can text more!_ 💕

Akaashi never felt particularly awkward by confrontation, so after their conversation he continued to text Kenma until an embarrassing time of the night and he literally passed out mid-text with his phone in his hand. He woke up to three text messages from Kenma.

**Kenma** _: Fell asleep on me again? I’m not surprised._

**Kenma** _: Kuroo told me about your conversation, thanks for that. I didn’t know how to bring it up._

**Kenma** _: He really likes Bokuto, I told him to ask him out already_ 😒

With a slight blush, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he held down the little microphone to send Kenma an audio message. He didn’t send them often, but he just had a feeling that he enjoyed them and a part of him wanted to believe Kenma would be flustered by his morning voice. " _Maybe you should take your own advice, Kozume"_ is all he said in a slightly teasing tone. After his shower when he saw that Kenma sent an audio message back, he had a vague idea of what he’d said back in response. 

_"Be my boyfriend then, Keiji."_ Kenma said it without any hesitation, but Akaashi could hear the pleased tone in his now-boyfriend’s voice. As he was listening, he got a second audio message that didn’t quite hold the same bold energy. He could literally hear the blush as he listened, maybe a few times.

_"And send me audio messages every morning, jackass."_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/keigotakammi) & maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?


End file.
